L'Histoire d'Une Vie
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: ¤1er one-shot¤ Sakura et Lionel ayant une vie tranquille...


Je dédie cette fic à Julie ma meilleure amie et surtout à mon grand-père qui nous a malheureusement quitté trop tôt.

**_L'histoire d'une vie._**

Voix : Maman ! Maman !

Une petite fille, les cheveux bruns, longs et légèrement bouclés, accourait vers Sakura et sauta dans ses bras grands ouverts.

Sakura : Ah ma puce ! Ca va ? Tout s'est bien passé à l'école ?  
La petite : Oui, c'était génial ! Mais… Je voudrais bien te dire quelque chose mais… tu vas me gronder… !  
Sakura : Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait de la magie !?  
Petite : …  
Sakura : Bien… Monte en voiture, on verra ça avec Papa…

Et oui, Sakura était maintenant maman. Lionel était reparti à Hong-Kong lorsqu'ils n'avaient que douze ans, après qu'ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments et juré un amour éternel et sans faille. Puis, sa dulcinée lui manquant trop, il était revenu, un an plus tard. Pour eux, tout avait repris comme avant son départ, cette année d'absence et de souffrance semblant comme par magie effacée. Ensemble ils avaient accru leurs pouvoirs, ainsi que leur amour.

A seize ans, Lionel avait emmené Sakura, par une belle nuit d'été, au parc de l'empereur pingouin. Là elle s'était assise sur une balançoire et Lionel avait fait quelque chose dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable ; il s'était mis à genoux devant elle et lui avait dit :

Lionel : Sakura, je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes mais nous avons traversé bien des épreuves ensemble et notre amour nous a toujours soutenus. Je crois en lui plus que tout et je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Si demain le soleil venait à s'éteindre, pour moi une lumière serait toujours là : toi Sakura. Tu brillerais pour moi… Et je veux que toujours tu brilles ainsi…

La voix légèrement tremblante d'émotion, il lui avait murmuré :

Lionel : Je t'aime Sakura.

Et, sortant un écrin qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant, sous les yeux ébahis de sa fleur de cerisier, une magnifique bague de fiançailles :

Lionel : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Quatre mots. Certes peu et pourtant, ces quatre mots firent d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes. Et ce fut la voix embuée d'émotion retenue et les joues baignées des larmes déversées par ses yeux dont le vert n'avait jamais autant brillé qu'elle répondit :

Sakura : Oui !

Et voilà comment, en une soirée, leurs vies avaient basculé. Ce soir là, Lionel l'avait raccompagnée, comme bien d'autres soirs et avait, comme bien d'autres soirs, affronté les foudres de Thomas dont le complexe du grand frère ne s'arrangeait pas les années passant ! Celui-ci avait fait les yeux ronds à la vue de la bague scintillant au doigt de sa sœur mais n'avait rien pu obtenir des tourtereaux qui pour un soir avait voulu savourer le fait d'être les seuls au courant, d'appartenir à la grande communauté des amants ayant un secret : un mariage dont tout le monde ignore encore l'existence.

Ce fut seulement le lendemain que Thomas apprit la « bonne » nouvelle, en même temps que Dominique. Ce dernier ne s'y opposât pas, n'ayant que trop remarqué l'amour à toute épreuve que se portaient Lionel et Sakura. Et puis, lui-même ne s'était-il pas marié jeune ?… Et apparemment cela ne lui avait pas trop mal réussi !

Le jour du mariage vint. Il eut lieu exactement un an, jour pour jour, heure pour heure, après les fiançailles du couple qui partout où il passait laissait une immense impression de bonheur et de bien-être. Sakura et Lionel avaient dix-sept ans.

Alors que Sakura avait dix-huit ans et que Lionel fêtait son dix-neuvième anniversaire, elle lui fit le plus beau cadeau dont il ait pu rêver ; il trouva dans sa part de gâteau un petit chausson de bébé, bleu…

Un garçon ! Ils l'appelèrent Mathieu, en souvenir de leur grand ami parti travailler en Europe. Ils vécurent avec Mathieu des moments inoubliables. Ils avaient beau être jeunes, ils n'en avaient pas moins la tête sur les épaules et ils conjuguaient à merveille vie de couple, de parents et vie sociale.

Un bonheur n'arrivant jamais seul, il fut suivi, trois ans plus tard d'un petit chausson rose, cette fois déposé sur l'oreiller.

Nathalie. En hommage à la mère de Sakura.

Quel bonheur ! Jamais Sakura, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour être si heureuse et épanouie. La vie aux côtés de Lionel et de ses enfants Nathalie et Mathieu (maintenant âgés respectivement de trois et six ans) était un véritable enchantement, enchantement parfois troublé par des orages comme des disputes mais… qui n'en a pas ?… Ainsi va la vie et tout finissait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et Sakura profitait pleinement de la vie, des gros moments de joie comme les anniversaires aux plus petits comme le retour de l'école…

Sakura,_ ouvrant la portière de la voiture _: Allez descends ! Papa nous attend avec ton frère.

Nathalie : Ouais !!! Papa !!! (_se retournant_ :) Oups !… Tu vas pas être contente Maman !  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Nathalie,_ faisant une moue à laquelle Sakura ne peut résister_ : J'ai oublié mon cartable !  
Sakura : Bien… Je vais aller le chercher !

Elle accompagna Nathalie dans la maison, fit un bisou à son fils et à Lionel et après avoir prévenu ce dernier qu'elle allait récupérer les affaires de classe de l'étourdie, remonta en voiture et reprit le chemin de l'école.

Sakura roulait, chantonnant sur un air à la mode que diffusait la radio allumée de sa voiture lorsqu'elle entendit un crissement de pneu. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers la droite ; un homme, à une vitesse assez importante arrivait sur elle. Il avait grillé le stop, ayant apparemment trop bu, sans se rendre compte que Sakura arrivait au carrefour. Maintenant, la vue de la petite voiture et de sa conductrice l'ayant apparemment dégrisé, il tentait désespérément de freiner mais… trop tard ! La voiture percuta de plein fouet celle de Sakura. Celle-ci, le trajet de la maison à l'école étant relativement court, n'avait pas mis sa ceinture..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La pluie et le vent avaient décidé de s'assembler en une danse effrénée en cette sombre journée. Un homme, droit, n'ayant comme seule protection qu'un manteau déjà trempé et dégoulinant, fixait une plaque, n'ayant que faire des gouttes ruisselant sur son visage et du vent lui soufflant dans les oreilles, comme pour l'inciter à rentrer chez lui. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette plaque.

_Sakura Kinomoto_  
_1er Avril 1978 - 22 avril 2003_  
_Mère aimante, épouse dévouée, amie_  
_chérie de tous, elle nous manquera._  
_Qu'elle repose en paix._

Cet homme, c'était Lionel.

Sakura avait été enterrée trois jours plus tôt et chaque jour il venait la voir. Sur le coup, la douleur avait été insoutenable. La plus puissante magicienne de tous les temps, tuée par un chauffard… C'était inadmissible. Il en avait voulu à la Terre entière. Puis, il avait compris ; il devait continuer à vivre. Et si ce n'était pas pour lui, il devait au moins le faire pour ses enfants.

Aujourd'hui, sous la pluie battante, il se remémorait tous les meilleurs moments de sa vie, les mêmes que ceux auxquels avait pensés Sakura en ramenant Nathalie de l'école, peu avant son accident…

Puis sentant qu'il était temps de partir, il murmura un « Je t'aime » toujours aussi tendre, tourna les talons et quitta le cimetière, sous le regard d'un ange ; Sakura…

**Fin. **

* * *

Et voilà mon premier one-shot. J'en ai eu l'idée ce soir (mercredi 9 juillet 2003) ou plutôt cette nuit (il était dans les 2:00) et je viens de le finir (il est 3:00). Je ne l'ai pas encore relu donc je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut (c'est le premier jet comme on dit !) mais je ne pense pas le retoucher. Je sais que c'est pas trop le genre de fanfic qu'on écrit pour Sakura mais l'idée me tenait à cœur (la preuve j'étais couchée et je me suis relevée rien que pour l'écrire !) enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire que j'aimerais vraiment avoir des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, histoire de savoir ce que ça vaut. 

Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'à part 1er avril pour la date d'anniversaire de Sakura, je n'ai aucune idée de son année de naissance donc j'ai inventé !

Voilà bisous.

_Audrey _


End file.
